This invention relates to a shoe construction of the kind described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,485 in which a heel comprises a plurality of pins the upper ends of which are attached to the sole of the shoe.
In the arrangements disclosed in the above patent, the upper ends of the pins are fixed to an attachment plate which is secured to the lower surface of the heel portion of the shoe sole.
Such arrangements are eminently suitable for use with shoes having a sole moulded of plastics material, particularly nylon, but are unsatisfactory for use with soles of leather. The object of the present invention is to provide a means for attaching such pins to a leather sole, particularly a laminated leather sole.